


Stay with me

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Black Sabith, Depression, F/F, May/December Relationship, Mild Smut, Sabrina's 19th birthday, Season 3 Didn't Happen, also Nick doesn't exist as requested by anon, kinda friends to haters to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: It's been months since they killed Lucifer and Lilith took her place as Queen of Hell. It's finally Sabrina's birthday again but she's not happy. Lilith surprises the half-witch with an offer.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr: "In a world where Nick never existed, Sabrina and her aunts manage to kill Lucifer, Lilith takes her place on the throne as Queen of Hell and invites Sabrina to go with her."
> 
> this prompt has been sitting in my asks for a while but I finally got the inspiration needed to do it. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Happy birthday to the one and only Sabrina Spellman and Happy Halloween to all my witches out there. Good reads!

It had been months since peace was restored to the mortal world - and a new queen had arrived in Hell.

Even though she felt betrayed by all the lying and deceiving and manipulation, Sabrina did as Lilith told her and went in search of the Spear of Longinus. She found it and killed Lucifer, and as a way to balance the energies of the universe, his power was split between the new Queen of Hell and the daughter of the fallen angel.

But again, it had been months. Lilith went to Hell to assume her duties as the new queen and Sabrina… well, she decided to finish her senior year at her mortal high school. And even though she felt like she needed something to ground her and remember she still had a mortal-half, somehow it all felt a bit meaningless. She had too much power running through her veins, power that buzzed under her skin, and as the weeks and months went by she began to feel more and more uneasy.

She graduated. Harvey, Roz, and Theo moved away to go to college, and Sabrina was left behind.

She was so desperately and utterly alone that even Prudence took pity on her and invited Sabrina for a couple of mischievous adventures with Agatha and Dorcas. It didn’t help that much. Because Sabrina hated to admit it, but since the Greendale Thirteen attacked the town and Sabrina began to get more involved in the witch world, the one person that had been there for her was Lilith.

She hated thinking about her. But she did. Every day.

Sabrina thought about what she and Lilith could be doing. Maybe Lilith could be teaching her more about her powers, or about Lilith’s own troubled past or just plain simple witch history.

She thought about the goodbye kiss Lilith gave her, and what was once just a memory that she replayed in her mind late at night, turned into full nights awake thinking about where else the Queen of Hell could kiss Sabrina.

She thought too about what if she was in Hell with Lilith. What sort of activities they would do - Sabrina was still Satan’s daughter after all, and even if she hadn’t fought for the crown, she still had some attachment to Hell.

Ah, but yes, _the crown._ Sabrina hadn't given it to Lilith because it had _always_ been hers. No one deserved it more than Lilith. Sabrina also never thought that being queen was even a possibility for her, so she just stepped back and let Lilith have it. But now Sabrina wished she had fought for it. Maybe that would have given her some more time. Precious time when Sabrina was bluntly ignoring all the lying and enjoying having Lilith by her side as they fought against tyranny together. Time when Sabrina knew Lilith was just pretending to like her because it was convenient, but she still had someone at least.

Even though she was still mad for the things Lilith had done to her, Sabrina still couldn’t stop thinking about the woman or bringing up her name during family dinners to see if anyone had some news from the queen.

It had been months since they killed Lucifer and Lilith became Queen of Hell, and now it was October 31st - Sabrina’s birthday - and she was utterly alone.

Her friends had sent her some letters. They did that because they wouldn't be able to come back home for Sabrina’s birthday party, one she did not wish for, but her aunts, especially her aunt Hilda, after realizing how depressed Sabrina was, figured a good old birthday party might shake things up.

So it was October 31st and Sabrina was sitting in her living room with her aunts and Ambrose, and they were trying to cheer her up but it was honestly more depressing than ever. The party was just a materialization of how empty Sabrina felt. It was a version of her life where she had less of everything. She had fewer friends, or rather none; she had less of her aunt Zelda, who was busy running the Academy; she had less of her aunt Hilda because she was focusing on building a life with Dr. Cee; and she even had less of Ambrose, who was always traveling to new places with Prudence. Oh, and of course, she had less of Lilith. No, not less, she had none of the woman.

But at last, her family was there. Ambrose was drinking next to the fireplace and Zelda and Hilda kept making conversation, asking Sabrina about her mortal friends and talking about what Sabrina could do at the Academy - the worst possible subjects they could pick.

“I believe Sabrina has a tremendous potential to be a great conjuror.” Zelda said as she took a drag of her cigarette.

“Oh, yes. But Sabrina is a great healer too. Right, darling?” Hilda asked and Sabrina was brought back to reality.

“Yes, auntie.” Sabrina said with a half-smile and Hilda was dumbstruck by the girl’s complete lack of excitement. Sabrina was always excited about her birthday and this was scaring Hilda to her core.

Hilda looked at Zelda with wide eyes and Zelda rolled hers before getting up from her chair.

“Sabrina, this has gone far enough. You will join the Academy whether you want it or not. You have been sitting in your bed doing nothing for months just drowning in your own melancholia.”

“Zelda!” Hilda reprehended her sister, afraid it would be too much for Sabrina, but the half-witch didn’t show any signs she was affected.

“It’s alright auntie. I’ll go back to the Academy.” Sabrina answered a bit lifelessly.

Ambrose was biting on a toothpick and watching Sabrina, the girl’s eyes focused on nowhere.

“Ey, cousin.” Ambrose called her and Sabrina turned to him. “I got you something.”

She didn’t seem excited but Sabrina kept her eyes on Ambrose, waiting for her gift.

Then the doorbell suddenly rang and Ambrose opened a little smirk. “You should get it. It’s for you.” 

Sabrina tilted her head but got up and walked to the door, leaving her aunts and Ambrose in the other room.

When she opened it and saw who was standing on the other side, Sabrina felt like she was hit with a defibrillator to her chest.

It was Lilith, but not Lilith with regal clothing, it was Lilith wearing the clothes she used to wear when she was pretending to be Mary Wardwell.

She was wearing that black leather coat that stopped on her knees and wrapped around her body like a glove. The woman’s black hair was cascading down her shoulders and she wasn’t wearing a crown but Sabrina felt like maybe she should kneel or at least bow. So she did that.

“Your Highness-”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Lilith urged as she stepped closer and placed her hands on Sabrina’s arms and gently forced her to stand up straight. “You don’t have to do this.”

When Sabrina stood again and looked right into Lilith’s blue eyes, the woman stepped back and pulled her hands away. Sabrina wished she hadn’t.

“Sabrina, it’s been months since you last saw me and this is how you greet me?” Lilith opened her usual smirk and it was almost instantaneous the effect over Sabrina.

The half-witch bit her lip as a smile crept up on her and her cheeks got a tiny bit redder. “Hey.”

“Hello.” Lilith answered back, her smile now bigger.

“It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Sabrina.”

The last time they had seen each other was months ago, on the same day they had killed the former King of Hell.

They were covered in bruises and dried-off blood. Sabrina bent down to the lifeless body of her father and took the crown from his head. She held the crown in her hands and walked towards Lilith before stopping in front of her and handing her the crown. Their fingers brushed and when Lilith put the crown in her head they both felt a whoosh of air go through the room.

Lilith looked like a goddess and Sabrina was left breathless with the sight of the woman.

“You look beautiful.”

Sabrina’s compliment came very gently and Lilith was caught by surprise.

“Well, thank-” Lilith tried to say but was cut off by Sabrina.

“You'll make a wonderful queen.”

That sentence made Lilith stop. Suddenly the weight of the past months came crashing down on her and she finally realized how close she had become to the half-witch. They had become partners when fighting against Lucifer and this goodbye didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel right leaving Sabrina, not now when they both had gone through all that. But before she could say anything Sabrina spoke again.

“I should go home.”

Lilith sighed. Sabrina had made her decision already. Lilith was reminded that she had lied for months to this girl and even if they did make a good team, Sabrina probably wasn’t looking to maintain a friendship with her.

“Of course.”

So Lilith was going to do as Sabrina had asked, but not without leaving her one last good memory of them.

Lilith stepped closer to Sabrina and cupped her cheeks in her hands so tenderly one would think the girl was made of porcelain. She leaned in and let her lips get closer until she was placing a kiss on Sabrina’s forehead, and she stayed there for a couple of seconds, wishing to capture that moment the best she could in her mind. And Lilith would learn that she would return to that memory quite often.

Lilith felt Sabrina take a deep breath and her skin got covered in goosebumps, but they didn’t have forever so Lilith pulled away, letting her nose slightly brush against Sabrina’s before she completely stepped back.

Sabrina looked straight at her eyes and then she was covered in yellow flames, and in a blink of an eye, she was back home.

But now it was months later, and Lilith was in her front door and Sabrina remembered the kiss again, and the only thing she wanted to do was hug the woman, or just be closer to her. But she didn’t do that.

“What do we owe the honor of your visit?” Sabrina asked and Lilith rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

“Oh, stop it. A little bird reminded me it was your birthday and I had to come congratulate you.” She lied.

Ambrose didn’t need to remind Lilith of anything. In fact, since the last time they had seen each other, Lilith was trying to come up with an excuse to come to the mortal world to see Sabrina. Ambrose coming to talk to her was just the final push of motivation for her to actually come.

Lilith was too afraid to show up and confirm that Sabrina indeed hated her. But when Ambrose sent her an infernal letter saying Sabrina wasn’t herself and the only time she talked was to reminisce about the times when she and Lilith were working together, the brunette thought maybe she had got it all wrong.

And Lilith wasn’t used to being wrong, but this time she wouldn’t mind being. Not at all.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” Sabrina whispered, her cheeks crimson red now. “It’s good to see you.”

Sabrina repeated as she leaned against the door frame - and Lilith was reading her like a book. Sabrina seemed relaxed and Lilith grew more confident to move on with her plan because of course, she had prepared something.

Lilith opened an even bigger smile than before and took one of Sabrina’s hands in hers.

“Can you sneak out?” Lilith asked with a perfectly arched brow, already pulling Sabrina away from the door - and the girl wasn’t resisting.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see soon enough. Close the door.”

So Sabrina did that and followed Lilith down the stairs of the front porch and then before she knew it, the Queen of Hell had pulled her into her arms. Lilith’s hands were on Sabrina’s waist while Sabrina placed hers on Lilith’s shoulders in search of balance.

“What are you doing?” Sabrina asked as she laughed.

“You’ll see. Don’t you trust me?”

And as soon as the question came out Lilith regretted it because she knew that it was a lot to ask someone who you’ve lied to for months on end. But the answer was even more surprising to her.

“I do.”

“Alright then.” Lilith let her hands travel up Sabrina’s exposed arm, going up to her shoulders until she was cupping the girl’s porcelain cheeks. “Close your eyes, please.”

Sabrina did and her hands wandered to Lilith’s neck, feeling the woman’s soft skin under her fingertips. That brought to Sabrina’s mind the image of her slowly kissing Lilith on her pulse point and making the queen swoon, and she shivered again at that thought.

But that simple movement was enough to bring a smirk to Lilith’s lips. She got a little closer to Sabrina, their faces inches away from each other.

Lilith could feel Sabrina relax in her arms, her face leaning against her hands and her lips parted like they were waiting for Lilith to kiss them.

“Ambrose told me you’ve not been like yourself lately. Why is that, Sabrina?”

Lilith’s voice was low and it almost felt like she was casting a spell on Sabrina.

“I-it’s complicated.”

Then Sabrina felt a gust of wind hit her face and the air around them got hotter and thicker.

“Open your eyes.” Lilith whispered and Sabrina did as she was told.

Lilith pulled back a little and Sabrina noticed they were in front of a big door at the end of a dark corridor. She didn’t have to ask to know that they were in Hell. She recognized the dark blood red stones covering the walls.

“Why are we here?”

“I’ll tell you once you answer me.”

Sabrina sighed and her hands squeezed Lilith’s neck a little before she took a deep breath and answered.

“We killed him but I feel like I lost. All my friends are gone. You’re gone.” Sabrina’s voice was small and as she put the words together, she tried her hardest not to let her emotions take over and make her start crying. “I miss my old life.”

It truly pained her to see Sabrina this way, but at least it gave Lilith all the confirmation she needed to go through with her next step.

“I can’t say I miss your father or my old life. But I do miss you, Sabrina.” Lilith said honestly and Sabrina seemed to light up at her words as if she had finally found some hope inside all of the numbness. Lilith continued by finding Sabrina’s hands and lacing their fingers together, a gentle action the half-witch wasn’t expecting. “I can’t give you that old life back, but I can offer you something new.”

And as she said those words, the doors behind Sabrina opened and she turned around to see the Great Hall of Lilith’s kingdom in Hell.

Sabrina was a little uncomfortable being back at the exact place she had killed Lucifer but at the same time, she could see that the place didn’t look anything like it did before. Besides the different decorations, the energy was different, it felt safe, somehow, to be there.

As she was lost in thought, Sabrina didn’t notice Lilith resting a hand on her lower back and moving to stand by her side until the queen cleared her throat, and then Sabrina looked at her.

“I want to make you an offer.” Lilith said as she guided Sabrina further into the empty hall. “Or rather an invitation. You can choose to decline it, of course, if it’s what you wish.”

“What is it?” Sabrina asked as she stopped walking and forced Lilith to stop in front of her.

“I want you to stay.”

“Stay?”

“Yes, here in Hell. With me.”

Sabrina opened her mouth but nothing came out. She froze and Lilith noticed, so she decided to keep talking until Sabrina said something - because she knew the silently waiting wouldn’t work.

“You are unhappy up there, I know you are. Ambrose told me all about it. And just from spending these few moments with you, I can see that you are not happy, Sabrina. Even a blind person could. You look miserable. But I saw how your eyes lit up when you opened that door and saw me.”

Lilith urged closer and took Sabrina’s hands in hers again and brought them up closer to her chest. Sabrina was still frozen in place so Lilith kept talking.

“Tell me you’re happy there and I’ll be happy too. But if you’re not… sitting around will get you nowhere. Nothing will ever get you _that_ life back because you grew. People change, people move on, people now will live their own lives, and you need to live yours too. You can’t get stuck in the past, my dear. The future's so bright for you. As bright as the sun. You have to see that.”

“Everything I have is in the past. How can you tell me to let go of that?”

Sabrina’s words were quick and sharp and they stung.

“No, that’s not true and you know it. You have your aunts, you have Ambrose. Heaven, you have _me,_ Sabrina.”

 _“You?”_ Sabrina asked as she forced her hands away from Lilith, making the queen step back. “As soon as you got the crown you sent me home. _You_ did that. You killed my teacher, you lied to me, you manipulated me and you used me when it was best for you. And when you were done, when you had the crown in your head, you sent me away.”

Lilith’s face had never quite made that expression before. She was hurt, shocked, sad. Heartbroken.

And Sabrina didn’t realize until it was too late but she was barely breathing as the tears danced down her cheeks.

“Sabrina, that’s not-”

“It’s been months! And you showed up today only because Ambrose called you. What? Did you pity me? Poor Sabrina, cast aside by everyone she loved. Sabrina who once was the daughter of _fucking Satan!_ No, thanks.”

And Sabrina really wanted to get away, to run, to hide and never see Lilith ever again but she was _so tired._ The only thing Sabrina managed to do was sit on the floor and put her forehead on her knees as she continued to cry.

The sounds of Sabrina’s sobs were rippling through the hall and Lilith had to take a couple of seconds before she was able to think properly again.

She felt like her heart had been pulled out from her chest and crushed in front of her eyes.

But Sabrina didn’t know. How could she when Lilith had been absent all this time? So Lilith would show her.

She took careful steps until she was close enough to kneel in front of Sabrina. If the girl had seen her she didn’t move or push her away, so Lilith took it as a good sign. She slowly put her hands on Sabrina’s knees and forced them down, making Sabrina now cover her face with her hands. But Lilith wouldn’t stop at that.

She moved her hands on top of Sabrina’s and slowly pushed them away from the girl’s face. And she didn’t know why Sabrina was letting her do this without putting up a fight, but maybe that just showed how tired Sabrina truly was.

So when Sabrina’s face was finally free of barriers, Lilith cupped her cheeks again and the half-witch sobbed at her touch. But this time, Lilith leaned down, and as the tip of her nose brushed against Sabrina’s cheek, their lips met.

Sabrina’s lips were wet and salty with tears and Lilith’s were soft and warm.

Lilith had the pleasure of feeling every one of the girl’s reactions as they kissed.

First Sabrina relaxed, completely this time, and her lips parted so Lilith could deepen the kiss. The girl’s heart was pounding and her hands were frantically searching to grip the material of Lilith’s coat. Sabrina stopped slouching and straightened her back so she could get higher and once she did that, she was kissing Lilith like she was the only thing keeping her alive.

Lilith was passionate and possessive, but not like Lucifer used to be with her, no. She would never be like that to anyone, especially to Sabrina. Lilith held the girl close to her, and her possessiveness was only to try to show Sabrina that Lilith was there, Lilith had her back, Lilith was going to take care of her. And from the way Sabrina sucked on her tongue and bit at her lower lip, Lilith knew Sabrina needed this just as much as her.

And then Lilith did something that she vowed never to do again, but she did only because she knew she had wronged Sabrina - and she knew that Sabrina didn’t ask for it, and that was precisely why she deserved it.

“My sweet, forgive me.” Lilith whispered as she pulled back a bit, her thumbs drying off the tears on Sabrina’s cheeks but forgetting the ones falling down her own face at the same time. “Please forgive me for all that I did. I-I know I’ve done you wrong so many times, but I didn’t send you away, I promise. That day I-”

When Lilith paused to breathe she saw that Sabrina was frozen, she had stopped crying and she was paying attention to Lilith’s every word. So she continued.

“I wanted you to stay, I always have. But you asked me to take you home and I thought you didn’t want this. You didn’t want… me, in your life. I know I hurt you. And I accepted you didn’t want to ever see me again, even if it pained me.” Lilith’s voice was raw and full of emotion and truth. Sabrina had never seen her talk like that. “And I don’t pity you. I worry about you, that’s why I came. And do you honestly think I could ever forget your birthday?”

Sabrina shook her head denying and Lilith took another deep breath, her hands still carefully holding Sabrina’s face.

“I want you to stay because I want to take care of you.” And the thought of Lilith taking care of her was enough to make Sabrina shiver - and Lilith took notice of that. “Let me try to help you. Stay with me.”

Lilith whispered against her lips and Sabrina melted like ice cream under the sunlight. She was astounded by Lilith’s words. Sabrina had no idea how much she wanted to hear that from the woman. And the kiss, it was everything Sabrina had ever wanted, and it was far greater than anything that she had ever imagined. She could kiss Lilith forever. And it felt too good to be true.

“You said you trusted me.”

Like she was reading Sabrina’s thoughts, Lilith added, and then Sabrina was shaking her head and closing her eyes as too many things were going through her mind at once. The past, the present, and the possibilities of the future were all collapsing in Sabrina’s mind and it was too much. And as Lilith was still reading Sabrina like a book, she started placing gentle kisses everywhere across Sabrina’s face as she tried to bring the girl back to reality.

“Please don’t think about the past.” Lilith whispered as she continued to kiss Sabrina on her cheek.

“I can’t think. I can’t-” Sabrina tried to start a sentence but couldn’t continue as her breathing became erratic and she was between sobbing and trying to breathe at all. Sabrina was having an anxiety attack, and Lilith knew this was no place for the girl to be. So Lilith wrapped her arms around Sabrina and in a second they teleported and were now sitting on the enormous bed in Lilith’s private chamber.

“Sabrina,” Lilith called for her but the half-witch was crying and clinging to the leather on Lilith’s coat like it was the last resort not to drown. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here with you.”

Lilith held Sabrina in her arms for some time, whispering things in her ear until Sabrina started to calm down.

But it was a trap. Because once Sabrina stopped crying she started thinking and she felt so pathetic crying in front of Lilith. She couldn’t even get a hold of herself. But before Sabrina could think anything else, Lilith’s voice cut through her mind.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

Sabrina sniffed a couple of times before pulling back from Lilith’s embrace and looking straight at her.

“Is that what you want?” Sabrina’s voice was strong and a bit angry.

“No, I-”

“Am I too much for you to handle? Is that it? You’re backing off on your offer? You’re giving up on me like everybody else?”

And Lilith couldn’t help but say _jackpot_ in her mind because she had just hit right on the center of Sabrina’s anxieties.

“No, I’m not giving up on you. I’m giving you a choice.” Sabrina fell silent and Lilith let her hands go back to where they longed to be. “I’ve been very clear about what I want and what I will do and I’ve asked for your forgiveness. If you don’t want to give it to me, that’s fine. But if you do, you need to be at peace with the past. I’m not your father’s lackey anymore.”

“You’re the Queen.”

“Yes, which means no one will ever make me do anything I don’t want to ever again.”

Lilith dried the last of Sabrina’s tears with the tip of her thumbs and the girl sighed.

“You didn’t want to lie to me? Back then.”

Sabrina’s question came small and Lilith wished she could say “no” with all the conviction in the world but that would be a lie, so she told the truth.

“At first I didn’t care. I was just doing my job. But as time went on I grew fond of you. And then I started really caring about you, even if sometimes I saw your father’s face in yours and it just made me want to murder you.”

Lilith opened a little smirk and that made Sabrina relax a bit again. She then held Sabrina’s hands in hers and kissed the girl’s white knuckles as she stared into her puffy red eyes.

“But you helped me when no one else would. Everyone was against me, your friends, your family, but you still trusted me and trusted that my plan to kill him would work. Why was that?”

Sabrina took a deep breath.

“I don’t know. I guess I just… felt it. I knew you weren’t playing us. You could’ve, but you didn’t.”

Lilith nodded her head. “Yeah.”

They entered this moment of silence in which both women sat there thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. But it was Sabrina who let go of Lilith’s hands first, but only to adjust herself on the bed and crawl until she was straddling Lilith’s legs and wrapping her arms around the queen’s neck.

“Sabrina… what are you-”

“I need to be close to you. _Please.”_ Sabrina’s voice was like a sweet song and Lilith was careful not to push her away or bring her too close and seem like she was taking advantage of her. So Lilith settled with resting her hands on Sabrina’s waist.

But it was the half-witch who let her own hands drift down until she started unbuttoning and then opening the buckle on Lilith’s coat.

“Sabrina, I’m not sure-”

Sabrina silenced the queen when she pushed Lilith’s coat completely open and revealed her black lace bra. Sabrina kept staring at Lilith’s breasts, almost mesmerized by them, but when she sensed Lilith was beginning to move, Sabrina wrapped her hands around her neck again and pressed her body closer to the brunette's.

_“Lilith,”_

Sabrina said her name like it was a prayer and Lilith felt a deep fire grow under her skin. She circled her arms around Sabrina’s small waist and let her hands rest on her back, pulling the half-witch closer to her body.

“Yes?” Lilith asked, trying not to sound shaken by the girl’s action.

“I missed you.” Sabrina whispered against Lilith’s lips before she hid her face against the queen’s neck. Their bodies were completely pressed together now and Sabrina had never felt safer than when Lilith held her like that. She let her fingers drift hazily through raven locks and she could feel the woman’s heart beating faster against her chest.

“Sabrina,” Lilith managed to breath out as her hands secured Sabrina ever so close to her. “I missed you too.”

Sabrina sighed because it was too good hearing those words come out of Lilith’s lips. And she felt too hot. Her clothes felt like sticking to her skin and she just wanted to rip them off and be near Lilith. But she was _so tired,_ Sabrina unconsciously started to slowly move her hips against Lilith’s thighs, because every time she did, the woman would tighten her embrace, and Sabrina would feel so good inside.

Lilith had been through a lot during her life, but this was the first time she ever felt so entranced by someone. And she didn’t know for sure, but maybe it was the fact that Lilith and Sabrina shared the same power running through their veins, power they took from Lucifer together, that made them feel like that. Because Lilith was feeling it. It wasn’t just desire anymore, it wasn’t just a memory of a kiss she kept replaying in her mind, she _needed_ to be close to Sabrina, she yearned for her.

And Lilith felt Sabrina moving so deliciously on top of her, the urge to touch her skin just grew and made Lilith’s leather coat seem like it was suffocating her.

It was all so sudden. In one moment Sabrina was sweating and moving, her breath hot against Lilith’s skin, and then the next she felt cold and then _so warm_ because in a blink of an eye Lilith had vanished with all of their clothes and there was nothing between the two of them anymore.

Lilith filled the gap of the missing fabrics by pulling Sabrina closer to her and adjusting the witch on top of her left thigh. One hand near her bottom and the other on Sabrina’s hair, holding her in place as the girl now kissed Lilith’s neck, going all the way to her jawline until she stopped right above red-tinted lips. 

“Lilith,” Sabrina whimpered, her center pressed flush against Lilith’s soft skin at the same time she felt Lilith’s wetness pressed against her own thigh. Their chests rising and falling at the same rhythm and pressed together.

Lilith was wet. For her. Sabrina could only think about that now as she started grinding again and breathing heavily above Lilith’s lips.

And Sabrina was too. Every time Sabrina rocked her hips Lilith felt how warm and wet the girl was for her and it was a miracle to witness.

“I’m so tired.”

“I know you are. I’ll take care of you.” Lilith promised before kissing the half-witch.

Sabrina connected her forehead with Lilith’s, looking deep into the queen’s blue eyes as they moved together. Sabrina felt like she was being reborn with each movement. As if she was slowly being brought back to life.

“Close your eyes.” Lilith whispered to the uneasy girl. Sabrina complied immediately. “Take a deep breath. Feel the energy, the warmth around the room go through your skin.”

Sabrina did, and as she rocked her hips, she felt herself get lighter, so light she could float away like a balloon if something didn’t hold her immediately. Then she felt Lilith’s grip tighten around her like she was making sure Sabrina wouldn’t float away back into the mortal world. She was to stay there, below, with her. The warmth and fire started to feel better as if they were part of her, almost an extension of her body. She felt bound to it. The fire was like a string, one end tied to her wrist and it stretched to the other side. Sabrina just had to focus a little more to know where it led her.

“Do you feel me? Feel your power- _our_ power?”

And as Lilith corrected herself, Sabrina shot her eyes open, and they were completely white because Sabrina knew exactly where the other end was tied to.

“That’s it. That’s it, Sabrina. Do you feel it?”

“Yes, I feel… _us.”_ Sabrina moaned, warmth and power and pleasure, all consuming her equally, and Lilith was dumbfounded by the girl’s beauty.

Lilith became more possessive. It was becoming more and more clear to her that indeed the power that ran in their veins craved to be united - or maybe it was an excuse to rationalize the primal urges Lilith was feeling towards the girl. She sank her teeth to Sabrina’s neck, lightly biting on the soft creamy skin, and Sabrina moaned and whimpered for her.

“It’s you and me against the world. Like it should always be.”

Lilith whispered against the shell of Sabrina’s ear before kissing her neck again and Lilith felt Sabrina’s breathing become more erratic, her movements were faster, sloppier, and she knew the girl was about to come. So Lilith pressed her thigh further against the girl, feeling her own core pulse and throb with desire, and as Sabrina bit her lips and whimpered, showing her last steps before tumbling to the edge, Lilith decided to give her a push.

“That’s it, my darling. Follow my voice and come to me.”

Sabrina gasped, losing her breath completely before she cried out in pleasure and held Lilith so tightly that if she was mortal Sabrina would have broken her neck.

Lilith relinquished in the girl’s pleasure and the feeling of Sabrina’s liquid fire dripping against her thigh. She kept holding Sabrina in place and just that would have been enough. But Sabrina had always been a girl full of surprises.

Suddenly something shifted. One of Sabrina’s hands had found Lilith’s and she laced their fingers together. Lilith started feeling the air grow even hotter than before and that was when her gravitational pull seemed to have turned to Sabrina once the half-witch started to whisper the words against her lips.

_“Hail Lilith, full of disgrace, cursed are you amongst women. And cursed is the fruit of thy womb.”_

Lilith couldn’t believe Sabrina was saying those words. Lilith’s skin was fire, her blood was lava and she was completely enchanted by the prayer. It was too raw, too filled with unspoken requests. Sabrina was letting Lilith wander through her desires and it made Lilith build up her orgasm just by the sound of the girl’s voice.

_“Demons, you fled the garden, where the weak ones dwelled and did not live in shame. Unholy Lilith, mother of night, pray for us sinners now and at the witching hour of our death.”_

Sabrina pressed her knee further into Lilith’s core and the queen gasped. Their eyes locked. White and blue. Lilith was ecstatic with such a display of devotion and she only needed three more words to seal the deal.

_“Praise Madam Satan.”_

As soon the words left her lips, Lilith kissed Sabrina and came while holding the witch close to her.

It felt like it lasted a second and an eternity all together, and Lilith was still spasming and feeling the last waves of her orgasm when Sabrina’s voice brought her back.

“I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. I can’t possibly stay mad at you anymore. I just want to stay here. Lilith, please-”

Lilith looked at her and Sabrina’s eyes had gone back to their natural state and color, and she found a way to hush Sabrina by kissing her. Sabrina’s voice was filled with so much anxiety, Lilith just needed to find a way to cut through that.

“You can stay forever if that is what you want. I don’t think I could ever go tired of you.” Lilith said as her fingers drifted hazily across white hair. “Not after everything. Not after tonight.”

Sabrina rested her head on the crook of Lilith’s neck while she talked, breathing in the queen’s perfume really for the first time - but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Sabrina felt perfect in her arms and Lilith wished she could bottle that moment and live forever in it. Like their ‘goodbye kiss’ from months ago, this was a key moment in Lilith and Sabrina’s relationship. Just like that first morning when Lilith found Sabrina at the halls of Baxter High with Harvey Kinkle and the blonde looked at her from head to toe and almost drooled. Or the night of the exorcism; or the night she held Sabrina’s life in her hands while the half-witch went to limbo; or when they fought the Greendale Thirteen together; or when Lilith saved Sabrina from Beelzebub and she made that glorious face of relief when she saw Lilith.

And as she counted all these memories she held so close to her heart between her and Sabrina, Lilith finally seemed to have caught on to everything. How she had been so blind all this time.

“Did you feel alone here?”

Sabrina’s voice cut into her thoughts again and Lilith returned to the present.

“Hm? Here, as in ‘Hell’?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I had a lot to do. I was the new Queen, I had to rebuild this place after all the mess we did and reorganize the royalty of Hell. Send some people to the pits, and-”

“I didn’t ask if you were bored. I asked if you felt alone.”

Lilith smiled. Sabrina was quite good at reading her too.

“I did feel alone, yes.”

“I wish you had brought me sooner. I felt alone too.”

Lilith’s heart was heavy in her chest. She leaned in and kissed Sabrina’s cheek with a sort of tenderness she had never displayed to anyone. It was one of the many things Lilith would discover she only did for Sabrina.

“But not anymore, my dear.”

Sabrina smiled and hugged Lilith close to her. It was true, she wasn’t feeling alone anymore. She was starting to feel a whole other thing actually.

“Yeah. Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
